winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
THORNTAILS
“''Last night I dreamt I was being chased by a RedEye! Hoohoo!” : —ThornTail The '''ThornTails' are a small Tribe which live in ThornTail Hollow, located at the center of planet Sauria. Appearance The ThornTail Tribe appear to be based off a group of armor-plated dinosaurs known as Nodosaurus. The Thorntails have thick, brownish golden skin, spiked armor, and large beaks. They are herbivores and graze on the weeds and grass below. Their hind legs are larger than their front legs, rendering them slightly clumsy. Instruction Booklet Description : “''These friendly creatures live amidst the foothills of the mighty Ice Mountain. Their knowledge of the local area and the mysterious WarpStone make them valuable allies.” : —Instruction Booklet P.D.A Scanner Information 'THORNTAIL -' Friendly, grass eating dinosaurs'' Society and Culture The ThornTails are afraid of the dark, requiring lit beacons to feel safe at night. Their Tribe is very peaceful, as they do not get involved with the war against the SharpClaw. Although they do wonder from time to time how General Scales became so advanced and where he found such weapons. The ThornTails do care about the wellfare of other Tribes, thinking of the imprisoned SnowHorn on DarkIce Mines. The ThornTails seem to have a close relationship with the EarthWalkers, calling Queen EarthWalker their queen as well. Prince Tricky also comforted the sad ThornTail who pleaded for their beacons to be rekindled. An EarthWalker was also comrades with the silent ThornTail, whom he pleaded for his rescue in exchange for the opening of his ForceField. History'''Edit ''Plight of Sauria'' The ThornTails were the first tribe that Fox came into contact with on his expedition to restore the shattered planet of Sauria. The tribe generally kept away from the events of the Saurian Crisis but were not entirely oblivious to the circumstances of other tribes. They were pestered by the SharpClaw tribe and Bloop flying pests from time to time, but always expressing gratitude to Fox with item rewards. One lonely ThornTail eventually attempted to take united action against General Scales, but plans were thwarted, resulting in his three friends taken prisoners upon Dragon Rock. In exchange for their freedom, the ThornTail opened his gateway to Fox. ''Aparoid Invasion'' After looking at the first Great Fox scanner images of the surface, Fox and Slippy found heavily infected bodies of ThornTails to their horror. When inspecting the surface, the bodies of ThornTails infected by the Aparoids littered the ground of Sauria during the Aparoid Invasion. It appears that the ThornTails were incapable of defending themselves against the invading forces, as much of the resistence was fought by the other tribes in unison, but the ultimate fate is that the Tribe was not endangered nor extinct. With the Aparoid Queen destroyed, the Planet was saved by the Star Fox Team. '''Notable ThornTails * Crazy ThornTail - This ThornTail has lived alone at the bottom of the Ancient Well for fifty years, guarding the dark caves below. He refuses to let Fox enter unless he has purchased the FireFly Lantern from the ThornTail Store. He sleeps most of the time and his way of speaking is strange, to say the least. * Mother ThornTail - A mother ThornTail who is very concerned about the safety of her unhatched young. She has good reason to act so; as the EggSnatchers attempt to feast on the eggs before Fox deters them. She dwells near the WarpStone in a small cave. She claims to be the mother of the quiet ThornTail, distressed by the fact he would not speak of his troubles, even to her. She also tells Fox, although she finds it strange, she sometimes hears a girl's cries coming from the WarpStone. * Quiet ThornTail - A ThornTail who mumbles and grumbles to himself. "I haven't spoken since something ''terrible''happened." he remarks. This brave dinosaur led a small revolt group against General Scales and his army. A terrible result occurs; his three closest friends were captured and imprisoned on Dragon Rock. He is also the SpellStone GateKeeper of Dragon Rock, which he manages to keep secret from Fox, even though he is among the game's first dinosaurs Fox is able to speak with. Category:Dinosaur Category:Sauria Category:Celtonion